Creekville
Creekvile is a life-simulation game developed by SpectraGear Games in March 24th, 2021 on Steam and later the Nintendo Switch. While mainly inspired by Animal Crossing games, it also contains a few cultures and biology of Dungeons & Dragons. It also received a spinoff Adventurer's Academy. Opening After customizing their character, the player meets a young boy scout on a subway named Bean. He asks their name and town, in which are both customizable. Soon after, the subway comes to a stop, leading to the station of the player's specific name. They soon must follow their uncle to their new home, near a peaceful English village. The player can choose between four styles for their room and search for the town Blacksmith while the two rooms are being furnished. Once they find him or her, they teach the player how to craft, a major gameplay element. The player are given some basic materials to craft with. Crafting a wooden axe is mostly suggested. Suddenly, their uncle calls on their SialPhone. As they come back, their room is fully furnished, the player is quickly learns how to edit, and the game becomes freely explorable, though a few other optional tutorials are available in certain areas. Gameplay Similar to its inspiration, this is a life-simulation game where the player's avatar and their uncle move to a small, primitive cabin near a peaceful English-based village named by them. It takes sweet, storybook-like visuals and chibi characters. After the tutorials, the player is fully free to do anything they decide. While there are a few other tutorials for other certain mechanics, they are fully optional. This may include farming, crafting, talking to villagers, etc. Upon arrival, the player only has 300 coins, a butterfly net, and their SialPhone that their uncle has recently gave them as mentioned in one of his chat bubbles. To earn money, they must assign to jobs in town, fetch quests for NPCs, and sometimes digging in the ground. There's also a rare chance to come across gems, usually found in the mines. Using those coins and gems, the player can buy stuff from the shops or craft for a price. Resources and Crafting During their stay in the village, the player will find natural items around the area. These are called resources, and can be used on any crafting stands (Workbench, Anvil, etc.) to craft any items such as furniture, clothing, or tools. Some crafting stands, such as cauldrons, will craft only certain types. Quests These can be obtained by the Bulletin board near the Town Hall, from fellow NPCs, or from the receptionist's task board in the Adventurer's Guild. These hold a goal to do for the player and are kept on the player's SialPhone until completed. After completing the quest, they will gain rewards. Sometimes they must go back to the NPC to receive their prize if they got the task from them. Levelling Up The player levels up their character by completing quests and bonding friendship points with NPCs in town or nearby. If so, they can acquire coins, resources, and even items or gems. There's also a chance that levelling up could unlock another feature in which they could watch the tutorial of it. Town Features Each town is randomly generated, meaning that barely anything will be the same the next time the player moves into a different town. This includes terrain, structures, area space, and townsfolk. There are a few town features of this great area. Attractions Maine Square The main center of town. It's mostly located at the top of the player's map. This is where most of the shops and other businesses are at. The following is a list of structures and attractions it include. *'Town Hall' - A large building next to a podium where announcements are held and the task board filled of quests. Mayor Tummeer and his secretary, Lady Lamb run this building, where newcomers can sign their paperwork. *'Leafy Emporium' - The main central store run by Shopkeeper Dav, where the player can buy tools and appliances that mostly aren't normally able to craft from a simple crafting stand. *'Deneé Depot' - A furniture and home store where the player can buy furniture usually not able to be crafted in any sort of fashion or upgrade their primitive cabin into a normal house or other home structure. *'Fiesty Clothes' - A clothing store that holds brightly colorful patterns mostly cannot be crafted by the player. As a job, they can also work here alongside the randomly-named shopkeeper, creating clothing patterns on a loom. *'Café Reef' - A small, fast-food restaurant selling a variety of foods and ingredients for cooking. Being a chef or waiter of these buffets is optional as a job. *'Train Station' - The main underground subway system that the player can often use for travel, usually other villages and landmarks that can be unlocked by certain levels. This is where they and their uncle came before moving in. *'Adventurer's Guild' - A special cabin-like building run and built by Guildmaster Zooron that the player can join as an adventurer once level 4 and have at least defeated one slime or other enemy. Downtown Located at the bottom of the town map, Downtown is a large field where most events are held. In the center lies a fountain shaped as Medau the Festival Goddess. Stone floors and slightly larger buildings surround this fountain. *'Wishing Fountain' - Placed in the center of Downtown, the player can throw in some coins. After that, a storybook will play out which differs depending on their trust towards other residents in town. *'Vista Park' - East of the fountain, this is where the player and other residents go to chill out and enjoy nature. Their uncle commonly enjoys coming here after a few days in town. Fishing contests and canoe races are also held here. *'Ka Chop!' - Combination of a martial arts class and Chinese restaurant connected together to serve one company. The manager of this suggests that most kids should go outside and exercise. Players can attend karate classes and have a well-served meal here. *'Club Spectra' - A two-floored bar to hang out with town residents and sometimes other players if online. The first floor serves food and a karaoke stand where musicians can sing their heart out. The second room is only accessed by VIP members and contains a pool room as well as a bowling alley. *'Sword & Shield Academy' - This huge university is where the player can chat with other students, participate in lessons, and most importantly, take exams based on your knowledge. *'Snack Cart' - Run by Sara Shortcake and appears on the first three weeks of each season, which have different snacks. Winter sells hot chocolate and snowflake cookies. Spring has fruit kebabs. For summer, there's popsicle sticks and ice cream. Finally for fall, she sells candy corn cakes and pumpkin pie slices. *'Realm Transports' - Underneath the Pegasus statue, there's a stone portal that the player can travel through once Level 6. There, they will be teleported to the Realm Transports under a bright aurora night sky. This is where they can enter realms that other players created or the game has randomly generated. You can talk to the Realm Master to enter a realm code or check seven portals leading to the top rated realms. *'Baylun Hospital' - A medical hospital that helps sick and injured patients get better. They hand out medicines and bandages for cheap prices, and the player teleports here if all their hearts are dropped by enemies or hazards and they run away. *'Wild Paw Zoo' - Home to most wild animals in town, where the player and other NPCs can go and check out the animals tended to by zookeepers. Players can also become one of these zookeepers and have the experience for themselves. *'Bad Guy Base' - A secret underground society headquarters located somewhere in the sewers. This is home to a group of eight villains that like to cause trouble around town. Biomes Not all towns are set in a plains. There's a chance that a player's town will spawn in a certain habitat or two. Styles and resources are changed slightly or majorly depending on a certain biome. At the beginning of the game, the boy scout teases a feature of their town after typing it in. The following is a list of the biomes and their effect on gameplay. *'Meadows' - The default and most common biome in game. Flat, grassy grounds with occasional hills and trees. Climates are perfectly balanced here, which makes it a great home to many citizens. *'Forest' - Also known as woodland or woods, this area is covered in high trees and other vegetation. Animals such as deer thrive in this habitat. Houses are usually wooden cabins built out of timbers, just like the player's. Perfect for hiking and camping uses. *'Desert' - Very hot and lacks grass, trees, and mostly water. There's at least one oasis in a desert village, where there's a mini jungle with one large body of water and at least two palm trees. Architecture and mostly clothing design is based on Arabian culture, and Winter snacks aren't often available, even if it is. *'Tundra' - A snowy arctic area with snow and ice. Due to the lack of plants and land animals, residents mostly depend on fish for food. Igloos are built out of snow blocks for warmth and thick clothing is worn especially outside. At the beginning of the game, the player will have an extra coat. *'Tropical' - Set in a jungle or island, this mainly consists of palm trees. Residents often use coconuts as a food source and usually live in small bamboo huts. Clothing is often Hawaiian-like tank tops, thin dresses, and short-sleeved shirts. *'Marsh' - Wet and moist, the marsh consists of large bodies of water with floating grasses and mangrove trees. Houses are built hovering above water, with extra logs to hold them up. Canoes are used as transportation, otherwise people can get stuck in mud under the water. Jobs Jobs are occupations that the player can attend and earn money from. The difference between jobs and quests is that jobs are employments that are kept by the player until they are fired or quit and sometimes has mini-games. In total, there are 14 jobs. Farmer - Plant and sell crops at the market, raise animals, and build a farm. This is easy to obtain, as the player must sell a lot of crops for at least two months. Shopkeeper - Work at any shop in town, handing items to customers for a price and even searching for items to sell at the specified store. Chef - Take orders and cook them in any restaurants of town. Paying attention to detail and note-taking is worth noting. They will earn currency depending on their performance. Adventurer - Do quests on the Task Board and explore dungeons. They can be assigned to this job by heading over to the Adventurer's Guild and choosing a class. Police - Solve mysteries and investigate crimes as you find a suspect. While most schemes are caused by the Bad Guy Gang, fellow townsfolk can also cause trouble. Doctor - Care for and give out medicine to sick or injured patients in the Baylun Hospital. To do this, a player may need to search through their medical kit, solve puzzles, or even reread their First Aid Guide for help. Teacher - Teach students a certain subject at the Sword & Shield Academy. Fill up your schedule and attend to meetings, but don't go off-task! Engineer - Fix and invent different gadgets to fill out requests from villagers. This requires all your wits, and even a few errors. When that happens, be sure to edit it until it's perfect to be sent in the mail. Mailman - Fetch mail from the Post Office and send them to the different houses on the streets of town. Some mail need to be sent to specific people, so be careful. Artist - Paint and draw your heart out, or whatever art you so choose. You can sell it for auction or to the market. If you do, it has a chance to become popular and perhaps make it to the museum. Manager - Create and manage your own business. Choose from a variety of business types, fire and hire employees, make a promotion, and host meetings. Zookeeper - Work at the Wild Paw Zoo, where you'll be able to feed the animals, write out descriptions for each exhibit, and lead groups of tourists or classes going on a field trip. Tour Guide - Show newcomers around the town and give out maps of the village. It may take a while for newcomers to arrive, but you can take breaks anytime. Mayor - Similar to New Leaf, the player can become mayor and manage the town. Mayor polls are held every year, and those who win will be able to become mayor. Of course, the current mayor can quit and host a mayor poll, just only once a year. Sailing Once level 4, a tattered raft with kelp would wash up on shore. Later, a water slime is trying to polish the boat, and tells the player that they might need to find the other parts. Once they do, the water slime puts on a sailor hat and reveals himself to be Captain Aqua, and the player is free to travel. There are multiple islands to travel to that each simulates a unique theme and NPCs. Events These are special occasions that usually happen at Downtown. Some are based around real-life holidays, while others are fully original and can't be found anywhere else but in-game. A few even have special NPCs to talk to and only appear in those events. Most of these events come around every year. The current mayor can also hold made-up events year-round or day exclusive. NPC Features Of course, the player and their uncle won't be alone. There are two types of NPCs: Normal and Special. Normal NPCs, usually called townsfolk or islanders if on a separate island, usually wander the town and do normal things like the player. Special NPCs usually have a name, works for a specific function, and have one whole personality instead of at least three traits. Traits For the full list of traits, see Creekville/NPC Traits. Traits are certain stats that a normal NPC can wield, similar two Animal Crossing's personalities but much more extended. These make up their personality in speech, interests, hobbies, clothing, and furniture. Townsfolk and islanders can wield at least three of these kind of traits. Friendship Level Like the one in Pocket Camp, there is a friendship level for each NPC the player meets, which levels up the more they bond with them. Unlike that, however, the bar can also go down if they don't get along well. Once a friendship bar is high enough, they can show their secrets since they trust the player. Friendship Levels can be raised by talking to them more, fetching quests for them, and talk about things they like. Category:Life Simulation Games Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Simulation Games Category:Comedy Games Category:Open World Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Inspired Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:2021 Category:Games Releasing in 2021